Electric field pulses can induce the transient permeabilization. Electropermeabiliztion is a technique of using short pulses of electrical fields to cause temporary holes in the cell membrane, this is a process which is mostly done in cells in-vitro, but nanopermeabilization is a technique by which a temporary pathway is created precisely for a specific molecule based on its molecular weight. In nanopermeabilization the specific cell is resonated with high instantaneous magnetic fields and radio frequency and then the nano second signals are applied which would penetrate only the resonating cells. The present invention performs this in the cells' natural environment or in-vivo but non-invasively. Electropermeabilization is widely used for the introduction of molecules such as DNA, antibodies, enzymes, and drugs into cells. For the last ten years, it has been developed to facilitate the delivery of drugs into cancer cells in cell cultures in the laboratory. The critical intracellular target for cytotoxicity of drugs like some chemotherapy causes breaks in DNA, whereas others form DNA adducts. The cytotoxicity of drugs is dependent on their intracellular concentration, which is controlled by membrane permeability. Permeabilization of cells by electric pulses allows the hydrophilic drug to penetrate into the cells. Antitumoral drugs therefore have a direct access to the cytosol where they can fully exert their cytotoxic potential and can be used at lower doses than the ones required in classical protocols of chemotherapy. It has been shown that electroporation of cultured cells potentiates cytotoxicity of various chemotherapy agents and other targeted molecules by several hundred times. For example, the cytotoxicity of a drug called cisplatin is potentiated up to 70 times in suspended cell cultures using electric pulses in laboratory cultured cancer cells. The potentiation can be highly controlled using the present invention by adjusting delivery parameters like molecular mass of the drug, the peak plasma concentration, total tissue volume, cell membrane characteristic etc. The FORN technique can potentate the antitumor effectiveness of drugs from 10 to 70 times and can be highly localized and can be used in vivo (on tissues and organs inside the body) and non-invasively, that is, without implanting any electrodes or probes into the body of animals, plants and humans.